1. Field
The present invention relates to a thin film deposition apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a thin film manufacturing process, such as for forming a thin film for an organic light emitting display, a deposition process of generating vapor from a deposition source and making the vapor adhere to a surface of a substrate is commonly used.
Through the deposition process, a thin film of suitable thickness having a desired pattern is formed on the substrate.
Furthermore, a deposition rate measuring sensor may be installed in a vacuum chamber where the deposition process occurs. The deposition rate measuring sensor, generally referred to as a crystal sensor, senses the deposition rate in the vacuum chamber and is used in the process of measuring the thickness of a thin film being formed on the substrate.
When the deposition rate measuring sensor is repetitively used, its lifespan comes to an end and needs to be replaced. Replacing the deposition rate measuring sensor generally involves a cumbersome process of releasing a vacuum state in the vacuum chamber, replacing the deposition rate measuring sensor, and re-creating the vacuum state in the vacuum chamber. This may result in additional time and/or inefficiency of the deposition process.